


Zombieland Searching

by MuangMuang



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuangMuang/pseuds/MuangMuang
Summary: After a big success at Saga Rock Festival, Kotaro gives Franchouchou something as a reward. But, things take a wrong turn...





	Zombieland Searching

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dialogue-heavy fic. I tried to make it clear who's saying the line as possible as I can. But please tell me if it's hard to tell who's talking. I'll come up with something.

"YEAH GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!"

The shades-wearing producer screamed hello as he stormed through the door. He was stupidly excited, as always. 

"G...Good morning!"

"Good morning..."

Zombie number 1, Minamoto Sakura and Zombie number 4, Konno Junko were the only ones kind enough to answer his over-the-top greeting. The other members did not even bother to give him a glance. 

"Okay, it's kinda bit sudden but let's give a big applause to all of you for working hard even after Saga Rock Festival is finished! Yeah clap! Yeah clap! Clapclapclap!"

Like a comedian trying to excite his crowd up, Kotaro clapped as he waved his arm around. Staring into each Franchouchou members' eyes in a dangerously close range. However, no one really followed his enthusiasm. They knew that they will get shouted at for being snooty if they clapped. Kotaro, who doesn't seem to really mind this lack of reaction, walked back to the blackboard and gave a good look at all the members again. Their faces were saying it all, 'Oh, what will this idiot put us through again?'.

"Alright! For all of you who did your best, I have a good news!"

"Is it a work? I can already see it's going to be a short notice." 

Zombie number 3, Mizuno Ai answered. It was mostly her job to complain about Kotaro's ridiculous mannerisms

"You idiot! It's different this time. Don't be surprised. Today, I have... gifts for you!"

The room froze at the word 'gift' coming out of none other than Kotaro's mouth. No one expected that he would say such a word. The silence fell for a while, only to be broken by the shocked 'eh?!' from Sakura and Saki. Lily and Junko looked excited and Ai was still not convinced. Yuugiri was being Yuugiri. Tae was being Tae. 

"Gift? What the hell are you talking about?", Saki asked as if she doesn't know what the word means.

"Thanks to your hard work, we ended up having extra money to spend so I just went in there and bought these! BE GRATEFUL YOU STUPID ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEES." Kotaro answered, tapping a cardboard box on the table. It was not too big or small. 

"So what's is it?" Ai asked, still looking at him suspiciously.

"Lo and behold, these magnificent creations. Works of art too generous for you zombies..."

Kotaro opened the box and pulled out something. It was...

"SMARTPHONES!!!!!!"

\-----------------------------

"What the heck is this? Some kind of new Tamagotchi?"

"It's called smartphone! You can call, browse the internet, or use apps with this. It looks different from the one I had before I died. But I'm sure it works the same way!" Lily cheerfully answered Saki.

"Wha...what is app?"

"You can call...? Even if it's not connected with wires...?"

"Amazing! You can browse the internet with this!"

"They made something spectacular again. I love how I can grip this with one hand."

"Well, he said we shouldn't be so open on the internet. But I'm glad we have something to do in downtime."

"Bruyughhhh"

"Aah! Tae-chan! You can't eat this! It's expensive!"

"So you can call, do the internet thing, and even play Tamagotchi?! Holy hell, this thing is amazing!" Saki exclaimed after being told about how smartphones work by Lily. 

Yuugiri was just staring at the screen for a while, then called Ai-han for help. She managed to learn how to open up the browser and search. She slowly and crudely typed something into the search bar, then tapped the top result.

"Oh, my, my."

"What are you looking....kyaaaaa?!"

"Huh? What's going on? Oh, wow. Ne-san, you really shouldn't be looking at this now. We have shrimpy here, you know."

"What is it? What are you watching, Yuugirin?" 

"Something you're not supposed to watch, shrimpy!"

"Aah! Put me down, Saki-chan!"

"Close that thing now! We're done if someone finds out that an idol was looking at that kind of stuff!"

"And how do I do that?"

"Give it to me!"

Ai hastily took the phone from Yuugiri's hand and closed the tab in question, then started teaching Yuugiri about how the internet works and what are the things that she should not search. 

"Um...Sakura-san." Junko said with her tranquil voice. 

"What is it, Junko-chan?"

"Do you happen to know how to use this device? Ai-san and Lily-chan seem to know very well but I think they are busy now."

"Okay, just wait a bit," Sakura answered as she brushes Tae's phone on the unwoken zombie's clothes to wipe the saliva off.

"So... what do you want to know? I'm actually not really familiar with this myself but I will help as possible as I can."

"Oh, I don't even know where to start. It doesn't even have the buttons on them except these small and narrow ones on the side which I can only assume as volume buttons."

"I think that's because you don't need any buttons. You can just, like, touch the screen to navigate."

"*Gasp!*"

"And you can make a call after tapping on this phone button then putting in the number."

"How incredible...! It's just like the movie I saw."

"You can also send text messages, take pictures and videos, and browse the internet! You know that thing we used to find the idol events in Saga, right?" 

"All of them in this small thing?"

"Yeah. Phones are really advanced compared to back when I was alive, I think."

"I, I don't know if I will be able to use this properly..."

"It's okay, Junko-chan. Just take your time and you'll get used to it. Like how I got used to dancing and singing!"

Franchouchou messed around with their phones for a while, before Lily comes up with a suggestion.

"I know! Let's make social media accounts!"

"Social what?" Saki asked

"Social media! It's like a collective diary where we write down stuff like how our days went and share them!"

"Hey, that sounds pretty cool."

"But as Kotaro said, we shouldn't be too open on the internet," Ai said. 

"It's okay. We can just make private accounts that no one but us can see!"

"I used to exchange diaries with my friends... I'm glad the tradition still lives up today," Junko said.

"Alright! Then gather up! I'll teach you how to make accounts."

\-----------------------------

"Hey, shrimpy! Why haven't you answered my message?!"

"How am I supposed to answer a bunch of meaningless emojis and stupid Kanji?"

"With passion, you dork!"

A week has passed since they got their hands on smartphones. Most of them got very familiar with it.

"Yuugiri, you can actually erase what you wrote with this button. You don't have to correct your sentence by saying "I have made a mistake, what I tried to convey here was ~" every time you mistype something." Ai said, pointing at the backspace on the screen of Yuugiri's phone.

"Oh, I did not know that. Thank you, Ai-han."

"By the way, I did not know Junko-chan was so passionate about fishing!" Sakura cheerfully said as she browsed through Junko's Twitter wall. 

"Yeah, don'cha think it fits her character? She's super calm all the time except when she's doing idol stuff."

"I know! Maybe we should take a camping trip to a lake if we have time later?"

"That's a great idea."

"It was also a surprise that Junko-chan is also a good poet! She's so good that she practically plays with my emotions. I don't remember anything before I died but I feel like I am missing someone so dearly when I read her poems."

"Really? I'm not really into literature stuff so I didn't know."

"You should start reading some books to enculture your barren and violent heart, Saki-chan."

"Shut it, shrimpy."

"Speaking of which, where is Junko?" Ai said.

"I haven't seen her since last night," Lily said, as she was

"Oh, Junko-han said she had to attend an urgent matter of some kind last night. I asked her if I can be any of help, but she said she should do it alone."

"Last night? But it's already 2 PM." Sakura said.

"Well, we can call her right away, right?" Saki suggested as she immediately tapped Junko's contact on her phone.

"..."

"Her phone's on. But she ain't picking up."

"Eh..."

"..."

"Let's, let's search the mansion. I'm sure she didn't go outside without the makeup."

They searched the building. Every room, every corner. But not even a fraction of Junko was seen. 

"She's...not here."

"But where would she have gone? She wasn't wearing the makeup the last time I saw her." Saki said with quavery voice.

"I don't know."

"Doyansu, doyansu?!" 

"Oh my, then we can only reach to one conclusion..."

Silence gripped the girls' heart. Everyone knew but didn't want to say it.

"She is missing."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
